Gone
by Krazzy Kezz
Summary: She promised him forever even though they both new it could never happen.


_First Doctor Who story ever, not sure if its much good but I have been trying to get to sleep (and failing miserably) because this story has been swirling around my head and keeping me awake for over 2 hours so I got up and wrote it down. Its past midnight here in Australia and I am exhausted so I dont know if it makes much sense. Additionally, I didnt reread it as it made me sad the first time around, so there may be mistakes. Apologies for that. Hopefully I can sleep now!_

* * *

She promised him forever even though they both new it could never happen.

Soon after the events of Canary Warf and the loss of her mother the Doctor finally admitted his love for her and they became lovers. After much research and practise, the Doctor managed to force a telepathic connection between them. No longer did his head feel empty; the love they shared filled both his hearts and his mind in a way he had never before experienced.

A few more years of travel and he finally admitted the truth about Captain Jack Harkness. She was devastated by what she had done. The guilt weighed on her so badly that the Doctor spent almost a month tracking him down so they could visit. After a teary reunion and Jack's forgiveness she finally began to return to her normal self.

Although they tried, they were never able to conceive a child. It was a source of great heart ache for them both but there was nothing that could be done, so they had to accept it and move on. They were grateful they had each other and the TARDIS, and that was enough.

All that running kept her healthy, fit and looking young. Physically the Doctor looked to be about 37, but it wasn't until her mid forties that she began to look older than him. It soon made her self conscious and nervous about him seeing her body, but to him she was as beautiful as the day they met.

By her fifties she couldn't run like she used to and the Doctor slowly began taking her to safer locations. She knew what he was doing but for both their sakes she never mentioned it. They still got into trouble occasionally – it seemed to follow him after all – but it was a rare occurrence.

Once a year they visited Jack in Cardiff, and the pain and sorrow that the Doctor tried so hard to hide was reflected in the captains eyes as they watched her hair become grey and the laugh lines on her face turn to wrinkles.

They began to spend more time in the TARDIS and less out exploring new worlds and planets. At the Doctors request, the TARDIS would change her garden to simulate planets the doctor had wanted to take her to. They spent endless amounts of time in there, simply relaxing and enjoying the beauty of each exciting new place. On her seventy-fifth birthday he and the TARDIS took her to home to Gallifrey. It was the best and most significant gift she had ever received.

She started using a walking stick and she slept more, taking naps during the day and sleeping at least ten hours each night. Even though he didn't need to sleep, the Doctor laid with her every time, terrified something might happen whilst she slept. When the time came he needed to be there, holding and loving her.

Each and every day he kissed her and told her she was the most beautiful being in the entire universe; in all of time and space. Each day she would smile, blush and her stomach would flutter as she told him he was being silly.

In her ninety-fourth year the Doctor took her to New Earth and they sit together on the sweet smelling apple grass, her between his legs, her back resting on his chest. He tells her that it is exactly seventy-five years since her met her, back when she was a simple shop girl in twenty-first century London. Seventy-five years since he grabbed her hand and told her to run.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear.

"I love you too," she replies softly. "I'm sorry couldn't give you forever like i promised."

"Hey, none of that. We still have lots of time," he replied, knowing that they really didn't.

"It's time Doctor," she whispered. "I will love you forever, My Doctor"

"And I will love you until the day that i die and well beyond Rose Marion Tyler," he replied.

They were silent as they stared out of New New York and watched the sun slowly sink toward the horizon. He felt it as her final breath left her body and the sudden emptiness in his head broke his hearts all over again. He sat there with her until darkness had fallen, cradling her still body, tears streaming down his cheeks and silent sobs wracking his body.

Finally he gathered her to his chest, stood and walked back to the TARDIS. As he entered he could feel her crying, mourning the loss of their beloved with him. Gently he placed her on the bed they had shared for over seventy years. Tonight he would sit with her, hold her and mourn for her. Tomorrow he would bury her in the TARDIS garden that mirrored the landscape outside, and he would never go back there. He didn't need to visit her to remember and be close to her; every single memory of their wonderful life together was burnt into his mind for eternity.

He didn't go back to visit Jack again as it was simply too painful. When they didn't appear on their scheduled date, Jack knew what had happened and for the first time in many years he cried; cried for the woman who had been a sister to him. Billions of years in the future the last of the Timelords wept for the loss of his partner and companion, the love of his life.

Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf and Valiant Child, the stuff of legends, was gone.

* * *

_What did you think? Alright or a total disaster? Let me know!_


End file.
